The 12 Days of Drarry
by Cheshie2130
Summary: It's Christmas time, and there is a lot to do. There are parties to plan, gifts to be bought, and new traditions to be learned. This is Draco's third Christmas with Harry, and he is determined to make it the most memorable yet. Come along as Draco has 12 crazy adventures, leading him to the greatest Christmas gift he could ever hope for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Star**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess with sweeping blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her name was Annalise. She lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by trees, and every year around the middle of November, it was guaranteed to snow. She had always loved the snow. It had a way of coating everything is a crystal blanket of white that made the world feel softer, more magical somehow. The princess was loved dearly by all of the kingdoms subjects. She was kind and pure, and ruled over her people fairly and justly. She had everything anyone could ever hope for, but she was still sad. Despite her beautiful home, her loyal subjects, and parents who would give her the world, she was extremely lonely. Since she was little, her mother had read her stories about adventures of princes from far away lands as they went to rescue the lovely princess from some terrible monster. Inevitably, each of these stories ended with a happily ever after. Night after night she would hear the stories and dream of the day her prince would come and whisk her off her feet. Yet as the years went by, no prince ever came. One night, on the first of December, she was feeling particularly sad. With a heavy heart, she went outside just as the sun was sinking below the far off mountains. She would often do this after the first snow, as looking at her snow covered kingdom helped her feel a bit less sad. When she looked up, a particularly bright star began to shine and twinkle at her. As she leaned on the banister of her balcony, she sighed to herself, wishing with all her heart for her prince to find her. That night she went to sleep, and her dreams were filled with a young man with brown hair and kind blue eyes, smiling up at her as he told her he loved her. She awoke smiling, wishing she could make it real.

After dressing in her favorite gown, the princess decided it would be a lovely day to head into town to go to the market. Being amongst her people had a way of lifting her spirits as nothing else could. As she arrived, it seemed that everyone was excited about something, though she could not tell what it was. As she weaved her way past the various market stalls, she found that the source of the commotion seemed to be around a well at the center of town and a man leaning down to let his horse drink. Who was this mysterious stranger? Ever the curious type, the princess inched her way forward, trying to get a better look at the man. After his horse had enough, the man turned, and the princess could not help her breath from catching. This man was beautiful, with short brown hair, a dazzling smile, and kind blue eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would think this was the man she had been dreaming about.

When the man caught her eye, he smiled and came straight to her. "Are you the lovely princess of this land?" He asked.

The princess smiled and flushed. :"I am Princess Anneliese. My father is the king and I am the only princess for miles around. And you are?"

The man gave a deep bow before replying. "Princess, I have been looking for you for a very long time. Stories of your beauty and kind heart stretch across many lands. I am Prince James. I was starting to believe that I would never find you, but as luck would have it, the Christmas star appeared to me last night like a vision. It led me here to you."

The Christmas star? She had never heard of such a thing, but perhaps that was the star she had seen last night. Was this her wish come true? "What is the Christmas star of which you speak?" She asked, hopefully.

The prince came and took her hands in his own, and the princess could not help but smile as he spoke. "Oh my princess, it is a tale as old as time. If one's heart is pure and true, then on the eve of the first of December, the Christmas star shall appear to you and grant your heart's truest desire. And all I have ever wished for was you."

The princess was elated. Then it was true. She had wished on this Christmas star, and it brought her true love to her. She wasted no time, and brought the prince straight to the castle. When they relayed the story, her parents were overjoyed. The princess had found her true love at last. Not long later there was a beautiful wedding, with all of the people from the many kingdoms all around in attendance. No one wanted to miss the magical wedding, made possible by the Christmas star. As they kissed, the stars above them twinkled brightly. And so they lived happily ever after.

Draco Malfoy was not a sentimental person. He did not hold on to old toys or letters. He rarely experienced nostalgia for places or things from his past. The life he lived taught him that what is important is the here and now. Which is why it was not hard for him today to go through the attic above his old bedroom in the manor and get rid of nearly everything. True, there were some toys and clothes he would keep on the off chance that he and Harry decided to adopt children, but none of the rest had memories attached to it that made him unable to part with it. The one exception was this book, The Christmas Star. For as long as he could remember, it had been his favorite fairy tale growing up. As winter neared, Mother would tuck him in bed tight, pull up a chair, and read him this story. Father had thought it was childish, especially as he got older. It was a story meant for girls, he used to say. Thankfully, Mother had never listened. As Christmas approached, she would read the story sometimes twice a week, and always ended it by tell him to keep his heart pure and true so that, one day, the Christmas star may just appear and give him what his heart desired most.

It had been three years since she died, and Draco was still not over the shock. After the war ended, part of him believed that the pain would end too. That was childish of course. Pain is simply a part of life. Everyone has to die, he just didn't expect his mother to go so quickly. About six years after the war, she got extremely sick. The healers couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her health deteriorated quickly, and on the tenth of November, just six months after she got sick, she passed away. It happened while she was asleep, and they said she experienced no pain. That was good he supposed, but life had not been the same since. Thank Merlin he had Harry.

The only good thing that came out of the war was him. After Harry saved Draco's life, they slowly formed an uneasy truce. Occasionally they would run into each other in town and would grab a drink. At the annual battle of Hogwarts memorial celebration, they would gravitate toward each other, if only to avoid the crowds. After a couple of years of this, the truce had grown into an uneasy friendship. They began making plans to meet up for coffee or lunch, since the ministry was just a small ways from Gringotts where Draco worked, so it was easy to see each other. Together they would go to Quidditch matches or parties, and slowly they became friends with each others friends as well. A couple of years after that, they kissed at a New Year's celebration thrown at the Weasley's. Draci had been completely pissed, and when the clock struck midnight, Harry grabbed him around the waist and crashed their lips together. No one had been surprised except for he and Harry. A year later, they were unequivocally in love with each other. It had been easier than falling. He only wished he had seen it years sooner. Then maybe they could have avoided a lot of pain and suffering in school. Regardless, they had each other now, and that was really all that mattered.

When Mother died, Harry was right there with Draco. Draco did what he did best, and tried to push Harry away. Harry wouldn't let him. Eventually, Draco broke down. Harry held him tight and ran his fingers through Draco's hair, telling him it would be alright one day. And, of course, it had been. Not long later, they got a flat together. Draco couldn't handle the silence of the Manor, and he certainly couldn't be around his father, and Harry was more than happy to live together. It had been awkward at first, but they quickly settled into a happy routine and now he couldn't imagine it any other way.

So now here he was, finally clearing out the last of his things from the manor, and trying his best not to cry as he read the silly little fairy tale for the third time that day. "I wonder if the Christmas star would have let me keep you Mother."

Just then, Harry came into the room with another set of boxes. "Did you say something love?"

Draco looked up at him, and smiled. Harry's glasses were askew and his hair was even more of a disaster than usual, and it led Draco to just love him all the more. "No, nothing important. Come here. I want to show you something."

Harry set the boxes down, and sat next to Draco on the emerald green settee he had been sitting on to go through his things. As Harry picked up the book and flipped through the pages, he smiled more with each page. "This book is incredible. I've never seen illustrations this realistic or that move like this. Was this yours growing up?" Harry asked, not looking away from the final illustration of the prince and princess dancing and spinning beneath a starry sky.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, it was my favorite. Sometimes I forget that you grew up with muggle books whose pictures don't move. Mother used to read it to me around Christmas and tell me if I was good I would be able to get my Christmas wish too. Silly, I know."

"No, not at all. I think it's quite sweet." Harry said, face honest and smiling.

"Well, regardless, I don't have nearly pure enough a heart for any wishing star to appear for me." Draco said, not sure if he was more kidding or more disappointed.

Harry just smiled, a small twinkle in his eye. "I don't know Draco, you can never be sure with these things. Before you know it you could get everything you ever wanted." And with that, Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and stood to leave. "I'm going to floo these last few boxes back home, did you need my help with anything else?"

Draco smiled as he caught his boyfriend around the waist, and pressed their lips together. "No, I've got the rest. I will be right behind you."

"Alright. In that case I'll get started on dinner." Harry smiled and kissed him one last time. "Love you."

"Love you too." Draco said, and Harry took his leave.

Despite being sad over the memory of Mother, Draco was certain he had never been happier in his life than he was with Harry. Even after all this time, even just a short brush of lips and the feel of Harry in his arms was enough to light Draco's skin on fire and send a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering through his stomach. Harry had changed him, made him the best version of himself. They fit together, and Draco was certain there was nothing else he could ever imagine his life being than this. He and Harry, together forever. If only he had the courage to ask him to marry him. Draco may have changed, but at his heart was still the desire for self preservation and avoidance of rejection. But they had been together four years, and Draco was beginning to feel like there was one last step he needed to take.

With this on his mind, he wandered out onto the patio and looked out at the snow covered garden he had always loved. Mother had put so much love and care into the garden, it honestly felt alive with her spirit. He hadn't been able to go down there since she died, but he often would stand here and stare down at it. Even from afar he could see her favorite flowers. She had designed them herself. They were pale lilac roses that were enchanted to have the edges of all their petals shine silver, as if dipped in metal. They were gorgeous, year round. When he inevitably sold the manor one day, he would ensure he brought at least one of those rose bushes to wherever he and Harry settled. They would be a welcome addition to any home, even if he didn't have the patience to care for a full garden.

Gazing out over the garden, he noticed the sun was already beginning to set. He and Harry had gotten here at noon, and yet the day was already over. It was the first of December, and the days were getting shorter and shorter. As Draco pulled his coat around him a bit tighter to fight the chill, he happened to look up. There, right in the very middle of the sky, was a star shining brilliantly back at him. The star was brighter than any he had ever seen and seemed like it was blinking right at him. Suddenly he remembered his story. It couldn't be, could it?

Draco laughed at himself. Of course it couldn't be. That was just a story. There was no such thing as the Christmas star who granted wishes for the pure of heart. Yet, what could it hurt to make a wish?

Draco closed his eyes tight and let his heart fill with all of the love and adoration he had for Harry. He let himself picture the life they could have together. He let himself imagine them living in a home of their own, with two children and perhaps a dog, since Harry was so fond of them. He pictured birthdays and Christmas mornings, letters from Hogwarts and quidditch games. He imagined growing old with the love of his life by his side, and knowing when his time finally came that he would have lived the life he once though he didn't deserve. He would see Mother again and tell her happily of the life he had lived. Thinking of this, his wish was clear.

"Oh Christmas star, I feel silly wishing on you but here I am doing it anyways. Harry is the love of my life. I want to spend forever with him. Please give me the courage to make him mine forever." Draco let his wish carry on the cold night air as the very last beams of light faded from the sky and the rest of the stars began to blink into view.

With renewed hope and spirit, he gathered up his last box of things, with The Christmas Star at the very top, and headed for the floo. His mind was made up. Before the end of the year, he was going to ask Harry to be his husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas is for Surprises**

Walking into the kitchen, Draco was greeted with the most amazing smells; sweet and spicy and tangy all at once. His mouth immediately began to water. "It smells amazing in here, what are you making?" Draco asked, as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, trying to get a better look at the stove.

Harry smiled as he batted Draco's hand away from the stove top, as he tried to grab a carrot from the frying pan. "It's a pear and apricot stuffed pork roast with spicy port sauce and roasted winter vegetables. Oh and also that garlic parmesan bread you're always going on about."

Draco smiled again as he managed to nick a piece of squash from the pan before Harry could stop him and then quickly spun out of reach. "Mmm, amazing. So what did I do to deserve such a lovely feast?" Draco asked, as he draped his work cloak over the back of the kitchen chair. It had been a long day at the office, and he was glad to have a hot, delicious meal to look forward to.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "You haven't done anything. Ginny and Blaise are coming over, I told you that last night. And hang your cloak in the closet, I just finished cleaning this place."

Draco laughed as he picked up his cloak back up. "Yes mom, sorry mom." He teased as he went in to the next room to hang his it up. In reality, he was happy Harry prefered to keep a clean home. It would have been so easy for them to move in together, with no house elf, and live in total disaster. Instead, Harry always made sure they kept things tidy, with no dishes in the sink and laundry washed, folder, and put away at least once a week. He had said it was because he had essentially lived as a maid with his muggle family; whatever a maid was. As for Ginny and Blaise, he had honestly forgotten. Not that he would let Harry know that. "And to think I thought you made all this just because you loved me." He called to Harry. He didn't get a response, but he thought if he tried hard enough, he could hear Harry's eye roll from here.

Just as he was stepping back into the kitchen, Harry was pulling a beautiful golden roast from the oven. "That looks amazing."

"Of course it does, I made it." Harry teased.

"You see, this is why we have the arrangement we have. I do the shopping and the dishes, you cook the meals. It's win win really."

"No argument there. Last time you tried to cook, you nearly killed us all."

"Don't be so dramatic, the chicken was barely undercooked."

Harry affixed Draco with the most serious look he could muster. "Draco, love, if that chicken had been any more undercooked it could have laid an egg."

Draco stuck a tongue out at Harry, and decided not to dignify him with an answer. With a glance at the clock, he saw it was nearly half seven. Merlin, it really had been a long day at work. "So, what time are our lovely guests set to arrive?"

Harry glanced up at the clock then too, and smiled. "They should be here any minute now. Can you set the table? I have the holiday setting stuff all ready to go."

"Of course." Draco couldn't help but be excited. Harry always got so domestic around the holidays, and Draco found it oddly endearing. The feeling was infectious. It was a good feeling too because his spirit had been what brought Blaise and Ginny together in the first place.

It was Harry and Draco's very first Christmas together, and their friends were still a bit wary of each other. Nearly a decade of animosity was hard to fix in a few months. So when Harry decided to throw a Christmas party and invite all of their friends, Draco had been skeptical. Harry was optimistic though, and more than a little excited. When Draco came to Grimmauld Place the day of the party to help set up, he was amazed. The house was trimmed from bottom to top with tinsel and trees and fairy lights. The fire was already roaring in the sitting area and Harry was elbow deep in one of the many canapes he was making with a spot of flour in his hair. "Harry, is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Oh Draco, I'm so glad you're here. Can you set up the serving table? The Christmas settings are in the cabinet behind the tree." Harry asked, barely looking up.

Draco laughed at the ridiculous spectacle that was his boyfriend as he went to set the table. Within an hour, everything was set up and the guests had begun to arrive. It was awkward at first, but then Luna and Neville had arrived. Somehow, their presence helped ease the last of the tensions, as Luna effortlessly flowed between the groups and Neville managed to rope Blaise into a riveting conversation about plants. As more mulled wine was consumed, Draco felt as if he could literally watch the walls breaking down between their friends. Since that year, it had become a tradition for Harry, and now Draco and Harry, to throw both a Christmas and New Years party. And it was at the last one that Draco had caught Blaise and Ginny kissing under the mistletoe. When Harry caught his eye it had a twinkle to it, almost as if he had planned for that moment all along.

Draco snapped back to the present as he heard the buzz of the floo, indicated someone was trying to pass through. He smiled as he dropped the wards to allow them to enter, and within seconds he saw the bright red hair of Ginny Weasley as she stepped through and dusted off her cloak.

"Draco, it's so nice to see you." She said warmly, as she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

Next through came Blaise. "How's it going mate. Smells great in here." He said, clapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Not bad. Just coming off a ten hour day. I'm very glad I have the next three weeks off for the holidays." Draco said, taking both of their cloaks.

Just as he was about to raise the wards back up on the floo, the fire suddenly burst back into green flames, and Blaise and Ginny both smiled knowingly at Draco. A moment later, he saw a bob of black hair and a sharp green dress spin into view. "Pansy!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around her before she could even dust off properly. "What are you doing here?"

"I found you a little present at work today, Draco. I hope you don't mind." Ginny said, as Draco pulled away from his other long time best friend.

"Of course I don't mind. I thought you were in the states for another six months." Draco said to Pansy, while Blaise and Ginny excused themselves to the kitchen to find Harry. Right after they had all finished their eighth year at Hogwarts, Pansy had been offered a job as a curse breaker. The job was exciting, fast paced, and involved a lot of travel. As a result, Draco only got to see Pansy a few times a year, and rarely did those times line up with the holidays.

Pansy smiled up at Draco, skin newly tanned from all the time spent in the sunny Americas. It was a good look on her. "I am still technically working there, but I convinced my slave driver boss to let me come home for Christmas."

"My brother is hardly a slave driver, Pansy." Ginny said with a smile, as she came back into the room followed closely by Blaise and Harry.

"Ginevra, if you spent one week working for him in the field, I sincerely believe you would change your mind." Pansy said, moving toward the group and giving Harry a big hug. "Hello, Harry. It's lovely to see you again. Thank you so much for having me."

"You knew she was coming?" Draco said, with mock indignation.

Harry simply flashed him a beaming smile. "Surprise!" He said. "Come and sit, let's eat before the food gets cold."

"I swear you must forget you're a wizard sometimes Harry." Ginny said, as she cast a quick warming stasis charm over all of the food.

Harry flashed her a sheepish grin, as he poured some of his famous mulled wine for everyone. "Yeah. Thanks Gin. Alright, dig in everyone."

As they ate, they all talked animatedly about what had been going on in their lives. Pansy and Harry both recalled wilder and wilder stories of their epic adventures in the field, seemingly trying to one up each other. Knowing Pansy, Draco was sure that She would win by the time they finished eating. Blaise and Ginny talked about their trip they were planning to the Caymans where his mother was living with her latest husband. What Ginny didn't know was that Blaise was planning on using the trip to propose to her. As she talked about all of the wildlife on the island, Blaise shared a knowing look with Draco across the table. Draco and Harry talked excitedly about their upcoming search for a house. As much as they loved their double story flat and it's lovely back yard, they were sick of renting. They wanted something that was their own. Finally, after many glasses of wine and entirely too much food for anyones good, the five of them retired to the sitting room in front of a roaring fire.

"So Harry, when will you be sending out the invitation to your Christmas party? Normally I've received one by now." Ginny asked, as she snuggled a bit deeper into Blaise's arm on the couch closest to the fire.

"Ooh, a party? I hope I'm invited." Pansy said, as she stretched her legs out on their plush carpet.

"Of course you will be invited, Pans." Harry said, nudging her lazily with his foot from his spot on the largest, squashy leather couch he currently shared with Draco. "You've missed my last four so it's about time you are around for one of my famous shindigs."

"Shindigs? Really Harry?" Draco teased. His boyfriend always was more than a little proud of his parties, and would happily bring anyone new into his festivities.

"Shut up, wanker." Harry said, before sitting up. "I actually had an idea to make the party a bit more interesting this year."

"Oh really? Do tell Harry." Ginny said.

"Well," Harry started, eyeing the group nervously, "how do you guys feel about a secret Santa party?"

"What on Earth is a secret Santa?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh, I've heard of these!" Pansy exclaimed, sitting up straighter on the floor. "It's where everyone draws names secretly and gets that person a gift and then they all get put under the tree and handed out at the party."

"Exactly." Harry said. "Everyone who is invited puts their names in a hat, and then each person picks one and has to get them a gift. I'm making the budget be at least 5 galleons and no more than 30. That way it's just a little something to help make the party more festive without breaking the bank on gifts for everyone."

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry." Blaise said.

"Yeah, I love that." Ginny said. "Who were you thinking about getting involved, Harry?"

"Well, all of us obviously. And Ron and Hermione of course." Harry said.

"Oh, and you can't forget Neville and Luna!" Ginny said, seeming more and more excited.

"And how about Dean and Seamus?" Blaise said. "They are guaranteed to bring a laugh to the whole thing."

"Those are all great ideas." As they spoke, Harry began writing them all down on pieces of parchment from the drawer of the side table nearest their couch. "Anyone else?"

"Don't forget George." Draco said with a smile.

"Perfect." Harry said. "Let me go fire-call them all now." And with that, he left the room for the kitchen, and Draco couldn't help but miss the warmth of Harry's body snuggled up against his own.

"Well," Pansy started, "this certainly sounds like fun, as long as I don't get you Draco. You are far and above the most difficult person I have ever known to shop for. And that includes my mother."

Draco huffed at her impatiently. "Well, that may be true dear, but that's simply because you've never tried shopping for yourself."

From the corner, he heard Ginny trying desperately to hide her giggles in her wine and Blaise clearly not trying at all. "It's true Pans. You are probably the pickiest person I know. I mean, honestly, do you like anything?" Blaise drawled dramatically.

"Oh piss off. " Pansy said, fighting the smile beginning to curl at the corners of her lips. "You're hardly better. I remember one year your mother flew in special chocolates from Brazil for you, just because you refused to eat any other kinds that year."

"Hey, that's not fair." Blaise replied with a shove of his foot to her shoulder, making everyone laugh. "Those were delicious. And if I remember correctly, both you and Draco had quite a few of those. It's not my fault I have such exquisite tastes."

Draco stifled down another bout of laughter at Pansy's dark look toward Blaise, as he struggled to reply. "He's got a point. Those really were the best part of that particular husband of hers."

Blaise's eyes got a far away look and he sighed. "Yes, they really were. Shame Miguel was so short lived. Got together just before 5th year and didn't make it to 6th."

"What have I missed?" Harry said, reentering the room.

"Just Blaise and your lovely boyfriend being pompus arseholes." Pansy said, scowling from the floor.

"Ah, so nothing unusual then." Harry teased, as he lowered himself back on to the couch, ignoring the ineffective glare Draco shot him. "Alright, so I was able to get a hold of everyone, and they have each drawn their names. Now it's on you guys."

"Oo, me first." Pansy said, shooting up to snatch a name from the obnoxious Santa hat Harry had managed to procure at some point. Draco would be sure to be rid of that thing as soon as Harry fell asleep. The damn thing was downright offensive just to look at.

"What else is new." Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

One by one everyone drew their names and each person wore a different expression. Pansy looked mildly worried, Ginny looked rather smug, and Blaise looked like he was trying to fight a laugh. Finally it was Draco's turn. There were only two slips of paper left, and suddenly he was nervous. He took a steadying breath before reaching in and grabbing his slip.

Ginny Weasley.

As it turns out, he had a perfectly good reason to be nervous. He didn't even notice Harry as he drew the last name from the hat. In fact, he hardly noticed anything the rest of the night as he kept glancing from the slip of paper in his hand to the actual person smiling and laughing in front of him. What the hell was he going to do?

Eventually the night began to wind down. As Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny began to take their leave, Harry shot Draco a questioning look to which he simply shook his head slightly and mouthed later. After a final hug to Pansy, the room was finally empty, and Draco sunk into the nearest armchair and put a hand over his eyes.

"Alright, they're gone. Now spill." Harry said sinking down to the floor in front of Draco, folding his arms on Draco's knees and resting his head atop them.

"It's nothing." Draco said, with a sigh.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Even if you weren't being dramatic, you are a terrible liar. That's why we stopped going to Seamus and Dean's for poker. We might both be rich, but that wouldn't have been the case for long if we went there every week."

Draco glared down at Harry. He was not a bad liar, he was just bad at poker. That certainly wasn't his fault. The damn muggle game must be rigged "Fine." Draco huffed, sitting up a bit and running his fingers through Harry's hair to steady himself. "It's just the secret Santa thing."

Harry frowned. "I thought you liked the idea."

"I do, I promise. It's just-" Draco paused, realizing he was going to sound like an idiot. Ah well, in for a knut he supposed. "Well, I got Ginny."

Harry looked at Draco, puzzled. "So?" He asked, with a tilt of his head.

"So?" Draco said, voice becoming a bit frantic. "So how the hell am I supposed to know what to get your bloody ex-girlfriend and future fiancee to my best friend?"

Harry was quiet a moment, before beginning to laugh. Draco pouted down at him, and quickly crossed his arms across his chest. He was not amused. "It's not funny Harry!"

Harry simply laughed harder. After a moment, he pulled himself together, though an occasional giggle still escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, you're right," he said. "It just seems so silly to me. It's been ages since I looked at Gin as my ex. So that's what you're worried about?"

"Of course it is!" Draco said, slightly offended.

"Draco," Harry started, voice now very serious, "you have nothing to worry about. For starters, Ginny is the easiest woman I know to buy for. She's not picky, likes everything Quidditch or from her brother's shop, and is happy with just about everything. Second, you are the best gift giver I know. The first Christmas we were together you got me that incredible enchanted device which let me see the constellations at any date and time I wanted by casting them on the ceiling. Our second Christmas you got Ron and Hermione reservations in the private room of L'Ecrivain and a stay at your family's villa in Southern Ireland as a second honeymoon. And last year you got us all seats at the Quidditch World Cup, just because the Canon's were playing even though you hate them. And that's not including all of the anniversaries and birthdays."

Draco smiled as Harry recounted all his fabulous gifts from the last few years. "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?" Draco teased.

"You really are." Harry said, before pressing a long, slow kiss to Draco's lips. "You have a way of always knowing exactly what will make a person happy; exactly what they want and need most. You are going to be fine."

Draco smiled, and pulled Harry up on to his lap. "You really think so?" Draco asked, feeling his reservations beginning to melt away.

"I know so." Harry said, definitively.

As Harry straddled his lap, Draco pulled him down into a deep kiss and let his hands trail languidly up and down Harry's sides. Harry tasted of sweet and spice from the wine, and the feel of his tongue sliding along Draco's lips was almost more intoxicating than the wine had been. Suddenly gift giving and ex-girlfriends were the last thing on his mind. "Now what was that you were saying about always knowing what a person most wants? Most needs?" He said slowly, as he dragged his nails down Harry's back.

Harry let out a low moan as his back arched with the feeling. "Mm yes, you always give everyone exactly what they need."

Draco smiled, and nicked Harry's earlobe with his teeth, causing him to draw in a sharp breath. By now, all of Draco's thoughts fears were far away in light of the pooling heat in his groin. "Well I have an idea. Why don't we go upstairs and I can give you exactly what you need."

Harry smiled against Draco's lips as he went for another kiss. "Please do. I'm all yours."

And with a quick flick of Draco's wand, the sitting room was left empty and forgotten in favor of much more exciting activities upstairs, with any doubts left behind with the dirty dishes and dying fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath the Fairy Lights

Lying on their big, squashy bed, Draco couldn't help but laugh as he watched Harry tear through drawer after drawer in a futile effort to find his gloves.

"Bugger," Harry said, as he stuffed everything back in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe by the window, "where are these bloody things. I mean, I know it's been a year since I wore them but honestly this is ridiculous."

Draco laughed. "Really Harry, I don't know why you are making such a fuss. You are perfectly aware that I have at least six pairs of perfectly good gloves."

Harry scowled. "Yes I know, but they aren't my gloves." He whined, petulant as ever.

Draco rolled his eyes and rose from the bed. "Well, I'm that case, you can continue your futile search through every corner of this flat, and I will go meet Ron and Hermione without you." He began walking toward the door, as Harry let out a huge groan behind him.

"Alright alright. I'll use your gloves." Harry said, opening a single drawer and closing it again. Draco smirked. "But you don't have to look so damn smug about it."

Draco spun around, and caught Harry around the waist. The other man tried to squirm away, but Draco quickly caught him by the mouth and soon all of Harry's protests were cut short. As Draco ran his hands along his boyfriends back, he allowed himself a few minutes to enjoy the silky heat of Harry's soft mouth as they managed to find themselves up against the door frame.

After a few minutes, harry extracted himself from Draco's arms and pulled back, breathless. "You know," he panted, "that is definitely not conducive to getting to Ron and Hermione's."

Draco laughed and rested his head against Harry's. "No, it's not. But it's certainly fun." He said, placing a final soft kiss to Harry's lips and attempting to fix his disheveled hair and button down.

After closing up the house, they stepped outside into the brisk winter air and began their short walk across the village to the modest cottage Ron and Hermione had bought two years ago. Draco and Harry had lived in their flat in Godrics Hollow for a while at that point, but Ron and Hermione had lived in a studio in London. They lived the area, and it had been perfect for years, but then they had gotten their wonderful news. Hermione was pregnant. Suddenly they realized they were going to have to move. They hunted for weeks, but couldn't agree on a single place. After two months of searching, Draco had noticed a for sale sign on a small, two story cottage near the edge of town as he was on his way back from the pub with Blaise. He had fire-called Hermione the moment he got home. It was not a week later that they began moving in.

Harry and Ron had been elated. With a baby on the way, it would make things so much easier to have them close to each other. Plus, the Burrow wasn't far from them, so they would be able to apparate over whenever they needed. As it turned out, this was the most useful part when Rose was born because she quickly developed an affinity for her grandmother that nothing else could match. Now, with Rose nearing her second birthday, none of them could imagine having it any other way. And it was nights like tonight that made their proximity to her doting grandmother particularly useful.

As they neared the house, they could hear Hermione's voice clearly,even from this far down the lane. "Rose, if you are going to insst on going out into the snow you have to put on your coat." Hermione's exasperated voice was immediately followed by the sound of Rose's laughter. As they rounded the corner, they could see the little girl in a red velvet christmas dress flop into a particularly large pile of snow as Hermione trailed after with a pretty green coat.

As Draco opened the gate for them both, Harry bent down and scooped Rose up and flipped her upside down, to which he earned a head full of snow and another burst of giggles from the squirming child. "There's my little Rose bush." He said, as she grasped at his scarf.

"Uncle 'arry!" She said, with a huge smile on her face, as her mom followed behind her and pulled her coat on.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, as she finally finished buttoning up Rose's coat and planted a quick kiss on Harry's cheek. "She has been an absolute terror tonight. Ronald is upstairs changing because my little darling decided she would rather her father wear her mashed peas then eat them."

"It's not a problem, 'mione." Harry said, flipping the little girl back right side up and tickling her into another fit of giggles. "I am always looking for a good excuse to terrorize my god daughter a bit."

Draco smiled as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "To be honest, I think I would have rathered that as well." Draco said, pulling a face that showed exactly what he thought of her mashed peas.

"Oh hush you." Hermione chided, with a gentle smack to his shoulder after returning the hug. "Don't encourage her." She turned to Harry and took hold of Rose's hand. "Come on little one, we need to get you to your Grandmother's.

"Nana!" Rose exclaimed, with a beaming smile.

"I'll be right back."Hermione said, gathering her daughter up in her arms. "Feel free to head on in. Ron should be down any minute and then we can head out." And with that, she disapparated away.

"You know, Harry," Draco started, brushing the hair from his messy mop of black hair, "if you aren't careful, I'm going to start assuming you want kids."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that I am in no way equipped to deal with this line of speaking right now. I'm only 26 and we aren't married. Right now the only thing I want to think about is the Christmas lights we are about to go look at and the point that will follow it."

Draco smiled as they walked into the warm and inviting sitting room of the cottage. "I don't know Harry, you're really starting to get on in years." Draco teased. "That biologic clock of yours is probably nearing it's prime. You are going to be completely useless soon, and then what good are you to me?"

"I'm younger than you, you right git." Harry replied.

"Yeah, only by a month and a half." Ron said, and he entered the room laughing.

"You are supposed to be on my side." Harry grumbled, flopping into the nearest armchair. "Some best mate."

Ron simply laughed, and came over to clap Draco on the shoulder. Draco did his best not to wince. Nearly a decade, and Ron still didn't know his own strength. "Hermione over at my parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, she should be right back." Draco said.

"Fantastic!" Ron said, making his way over to the nearby cupboard. "Then we have time for a quick drink."

"Oh no you don't, Ronald." Hermione's voice chided from the door frame, making Ron's face fall. "We are already extremely late. Neville and Luna are probably already waiting for us."

"Yeah you're right." Ron said, closing the cupboard doors. "Alright, let's head out. There will be plenty of time for drinks at the bar."

As the four of them made their way to the fireplace, Draco couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of him. If someone had told him ten years ago that he would be getting ready to floo out of the Weasley-Granger cottage in Godric's Hollow with his boyfriend, Harry Potter, to meet with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in Hogsmeade to look at Christmas light's, he would have had them committed to St. Mungo's. But now, this was his life and he couldn't have been happier.

A few moments later, he was the last to step out of the fire and recieve a big hug that left him with a face full of hair as white blonde as his own. "'ello Luna. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Wonderful as always Draco." Luna replied in her ever cheerful, singsong voice. "I'm happy to see you have many less wrackspurts then you did the last time I saw you."

"Ah, well that is quite fortuitous indeed." Draco said with a smile. Luna was definitely odd, but he had grown quite fond of her over the years.

"Oh, hello Draco" Neville said with a nod as he entered the room. "Alright, is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes darling, let's go." Luna said she she glided over to him and looped their arms together, causing Neville to blush slightly.

Walking out the front door, Draco noticed the Christmas tree at the front of the house was covered in butterbeer corks. He laughed to himself, and as he did Harry came up and threaded their fingers together. "To keep the nargles away." Harry said quietly into Draco's ear. They both laughed as they stepped onto the snowy lane that headed into the main part of the village.

Everywhere they looked was covered in beautiful fairy lights. There were lights charmed to flash in different colors, one that appeared like falling snow, and some that mimicked icicles. Some were even set to music, that would lightly begin to play only for those standing directly in front of the house. The entire scene was magical, with families and couples everywhere and the sound of laughter filling the air. Everywhere smelled of christmas cookies and evergreens, and every inch of the village was covered in snow. Even while in school, Draco had enjoyed seeing the Hogsmeade lights around Christmas. As they walked, Harry slowed a bit so they could hang back from the rest of the crowd.

"Do you remember the first time we all came and looked at the lights together?" Harry asked, with a far away look in his eyes.

"How could I forget?" Draco asked, squeezing Harry's glove covered hand. This was always Draco's favorite part of the holiday, and had been since before he and Harry had even gotten together. "Though, to be fair, we didn't exactly come here together."

Harry laughed, joyfully. "That's true. Though I'm happy with the way it turned out, aren't you?"

Draco smiled as he remembered back to that day.

It had been five years after the war ended, and by this point he and Harry had settled into an easy friendship. They frequently went to parties together, met up for drinks, spent time with each others friends, and had inserted themselves neatly into each others lives. Also by this point, Draco was completely and hopelessly in love with the speccy idiot. Not that he would ever admit such a thing.

That year, Blaise had convinced him to meet up in Hogsmeade to look at lights, much to Draco's chagrin. "Blaise, doesn't it seem a little poncey for you and I to go looking at lights together.?" Draco had whined.

"Well, thats rather convenient seeing as you are quite poncey." Blaise replied, with a rough elbow to the ribs.

Draco rolled his eyes, unamused. "Yes, well obviously. But the point is I am not poncey with you."

Blaise pouted in Draco's direction as he pulled him out the front door of the Three Broomsticks into the cold, winter air of Hogsmeade. "What, am I not good enough for you, Dracey?"

"Oh for the love of Salazar, do not ever call me that again." Draco said, dramatically. "And now, you are not even close to good enough for me. After all, I do not go for straight men."

"Well you're no fun." Blaise teased back.

"Fine, let's get this over with before people start thinking I've lowered my standards."

Draco had to admit, the lights were fantastic. It had been a long time since he had been here during Christmas. Even during sixth year, he had been so preoccupied that he hadn't been able to appreciate the beauty of Hogsmeade at Christmas. As they wandered the streets though, he couldn't help but be a little lonely. Everywhere they went, they were surrounded by happy looking couples wrapped up in each others warmth. As much as he may say he does not fall for straight men, he had gone and made himself fall in Love with Harry bloody Potter of all people. And as much as Draco was loathe to admit it, he really would have given anything to be here with Harry instead.

He supposed it was inevitable that he fell for Harry. After saving his life, the two of them had begrudgingly formed a friendship. After all, it is a little bit difficult continue hating a man who was single handedly responsible for you being alive, even if you hadn't felt worth saving. And despite himself, he had actually realized that Harry was rather funny and good company. So, over the last five years, they had slowly become practically inseparable. And the more Draco go to know Harry, the more he fell. He couldn't have stopped it if he tried. These days he spent more time thinking about Harry then was probably healthy.

In fact, it must not be because as they walked he could have sworn he heard Harry's voice. This was getting out of control.

"Draco?" He heard Harry say from behind him, and he tentatively turned, hoping he wasn't hallucinating. As he turned, he did see that Harry was, in fact, coming up from behind them. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

As quickly as his relief came, so it departed. Along with Harry were Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who had her arm looped through Harry's. Only Harry and Ginny seemed to notice them as the rest of their group continued on down the lane of lights. As much as he had grown to like Harry's friends, this display made his stomach turn. "Well, I'd reckon the same as you. Looking at lights." Draco said, a bit more coolly than he normally would. He absolutely refused to admit that he was jealous.

Harry cocked his head slightly, but did not comment on Draco's tone, though he had surely noticed. "Looking at Christmas lights? Alone?"

Draco flushed. "No," he started turning around looking for Blaise. "I'm actually here with Blaise, who has disappeared somewhere."

As he said this, both Harry and Ginny seemed to stand a bit straighter. Though Draco wasn't sure that meant, it certainly warranted exploring later. "Ah, I didn't know." Harry said.

That was an odd response, Draco thought. "Well of course not, as you thought I was alone and I have just told you I'm not."

"Well, we should probably let you get back to your date then." Ginny said.

"Date?" Draco said, completely taken aback.

"Looks like you were right, old friend." Blaise said, coming up next to Draco with a smile. "It really does sound like we are together.

"So you aren't then?" Harry asked. "Together I mean?"

Blaise laughed loudly. "Absolutely not." As he spoke, his eyes never once left Ginny's, whose face had turned a faint shade of crimson as he too her free hand and placed a kiss to the knuckles. "It's wonderful to see you again, Ginevra."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ginny said, through a small fit of giggles. As she did, she released her hold on Harry and let herself be led away by Blaise.

Harry laughed. "Well, it seems as if we have been effectively ditched."

"It would certainly seem that way." Draco said, as he watched Blaise and Ginny wander off in the same direction Harry's group had gone.

Well, looks like we are stuck together then." Harry said, with a beaming smile on his face that threatened to completely undo Draco where he stood.

"Oh no, what a shame." Draco teased, secretly thrilled.

They had spent the rest of the evening together, eventually meeting up with the rest of the group for drinks at the Hog's Head. Since that year, they had come down to the village as a group every year since. It has rapidly become Draco's favorite tradition.

A quick squeeze from Harry's hand brought Draco back to the present. "You know, Draco, that was the first winter I realized how badly I wanted to be with you." Harry said with a smile. "When I thought you were with Blaise I was so unbelievably jealous."

"I know the feeling," Draco admitted. "When I saw Ginny with her hands all over you, I was ready to hex her right there."

"All over me? Really?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow up at Draco.

"At that point, to me at least, she was all over you." Draco said, feeling himself blush slightly.

"Touche. Blaise wasn't even touching you and I was ready to kill him." Harry said.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. They had been so unbelievably oblivious back then. Draco stopped and pulled Harry into his arms, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "Well now you have my hands all over you. What are you going to do about that?" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and returned a second, slow kiss that warmed Draco from the inside out and made him nearly forget where they were. "Well, I think that is the perfect response to that question." Draco said, as he waited for his head to stop spinning.

Harry laughed again. "Do you realize it was only a week later that you kissed me at the Weasley's Christmas party?"

This time it was Draco's turn to laugh. "That's right! I nearly forgot." Draco said, as they began walking along toward the group they had long ago lost. "I had drank so much of your bloody mulled wine and you had looked so handsome in that green sweater I got you the year before, how could I not kiss you."

"Oh believe me, I was not complaining." Harry said.

"I remember." Draco recalled. "In fact, you responded quite enthusiastically if I'm not mistaken."

Harry blushed. "Well, I couldn't help it. I had been wanting that for a year." Harry said, kicking a bank of snow as they passed, sending a flurry of snowflakes to go dancing through the air. "Besides, you were a brilliant kisser."

"Were?"

"Alright, are."

"That's what I thought." Draco teased, bopping Her lightly on the nose, covering it in snow.

Harry stopped walking and turned toward Draco again. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled, and felt his stomach erupt with butterflies. Even years later, no one could affect him the way this man could. "And I love you, Harry Potter. So very much."

This kiss was soft and slow, conveying unspoken promises and much repeated declarations of love. It said all the things they could never say and things they had said over and over. There were hands caressing cheeks and bodies held close, as if afraid the other would blow away somehow.

The moment was broken by the sound of Hermione from up ahead. "Come on you two love birds, Pansy, Ginny and Blaise are already at the bar."

Harry and Draco finally broke their kiss and laughed, as they drifted toward the door of the Hog's head, only vaguely aware of when they had arrived there. Coming inside and hanging their coats, they realized that everyone was already at the back table they always shared with drink in hand. Draco and

Reaching the table, Draco realized he had been wrong. Everyone had a drink it seemed, except for Luna. "Luna," Draco started with a smile, "can I get you a drink."

"Oh no, that's alright, I'm actually not going to be having anything this evening." Luna said, voice ethereal and far away.

Harry and Draco settled in their seats, as Hermione and Ginny shared a knowing look across the table as Neville broke out in a beaming grin. Draco realized a moment later what was happening. "Luna are you-"

"Pregnant, yes." Luna said, dreamily smiling at Neville.

"We just found out a few days ago, and we wanted to wait to tell you all until tonight." Neville said, face looking like it would split at any moment from his smile. "Isn't it brilliant?"

Within moments, the table was bursting with excited squeals and sounds of congratulations. Everyone was happier than could be. Another baby in the group, Ginny and Blaise about to get engaged, Harry and Draco about to buy a real home together. They were all growing up, and it was a bit unsettling. As Draco looked at the happy faces around the table he couldn't help but smile. This was his life, and he genuinely wouldn't' have traded it for anything He knew now, more than ever, that Harry was the man he wanted to marry. Seeing Harry smile and touch Luna's barely there stomach just strengthened that resolve.

This was shaping up to be the best Christmas Draco had ever had, and if things went well would be one they would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**O Christmas Tree**

"No, absolutely not." Harry said, holding his hands up in exasperation. "Not in my flat."

"Oh come on, Harry. It's tradition!" Draco said, trailing after Harry, pouting.

"No, Draco." Harry said, turning to face his boyfriend, with hands planted firmly on his hips. "I am not caving on this."

"What on Earth on you two prattling on about?" Pansy said, from her perch on their counter, wine goblet elegantly balanced between two fingers.

"Oh, hello Pansy. I didn't realize you were here." Harry said, regarding her with a small smile.

"Yes, lovely to see you, as usual." Pansy replied, with a warm smile but without removing herself from the counter, which Draco found rather rude, but he only had the energy to fight one battle today.

"I was just telling Harry that it won't be Christmas if we don't get a real tree." Draco whined.

Harry rolled his eyes. "And I was just telling Draco that I would not be spending yet another Christmas season sweeping up pine needles and then another three months after that picking them out of the corners of everywhere, including rooms we didn't even have the damn tree."

Pansy laughed and lowered herself, fairly elegantly, from the counter. "Hate to break it to you hun, but I agree with Draco."

"Well of course you do, but seeing as you don't live here-" Harry said.

"Baby, we have to get a tree. We get one every year." Draco whined again, cutting Harry off and earning himself a harsh glare. "How about if I sweep them up this year?"

"You only ever call me baby when you want something, do you realize that?" Harry said, ignoring the offer.

"You two are exhausting." Pansy teased.

"Why are you here again?" Harry asked, poking her in the ribs.

"Well then," she replied, puffing her chest out with mock indignation, "I was simply here to keep your boyfriend company and then you had to go and be all rude."

"I'm sorry Pans, this git has just gotten under my skin and I've only been home for ten minutes." Harry replied, sticking his tongue out at Draco.

"Come on, I can make sure there is no mess." Draco said, taking Harry by the hand. "Maybe Hermione can help me come up with a charm to keep them off the ground too!"

"Like you will really keep up with it every day." Harry looked skeptical, but his eyes betrayed that he was starting to yield. "You would have to water it too."

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I can do that." He said, placing a light kiss on Harry's cheek.

Harry let out a long suffering sigh, but the smile betrayed his true feelings. "Draco Malfoy, what am I ever going to do with you?"

Draco smiled, wickedly. "Hopefully terrible things that we have to keep from Pansy."

"Ugh, gross." Pansy said, putting her now empty glass into the sink "I think that is the sign that it is time for me to take my leave."

Harry squirmed his way free from Draco's arms and went over to Pansy. "You don't have to do that, Draco is just being a prat."

"No, it's really alright." She replied, placing a hand on Harry's arm. "Blaise and I are supposed to meet up tonight anyways. Ginny has a long shift at the office and we all know how much he enjoys taking dinner alone."

"Alright, well if you're sure." Harry said.

"I am, but thank you." Pansy replied, giving them both a small hug before making her way for the floo. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back to them with a wicked grin of her own. "Have fun picking out a Christmas tree you two."

"Hey, I haven't agreed yet!" Harry tried to call after her, but she had already flooed away by the time he got it out.

Draco laughed as his boyfriend pouted. "It's alright Harry, if you are really that against it, we don't have to get the damn tree."

Harry sighed and his shoulders drooped. "No, you're right. It's tradition. We have gotten one every year. We have to get a tree."

Draco beamed. "Really?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, don't look so surprised, you bloody Slytherin." Harry teased. "You and I both know you were always going to get your way, like usual."

Draco put his hand to his mouth in mock horror. "I don't know what you're talking about, love."

Harry snorted. "Right. How about you just go get your bloody coat and scarf so we can go get the tree. Neville says the lot by the school in Hogsmeade has really good ones this year. Also free floo delivery."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you." Harry flushed and Draco went to grab his coat. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Neville said, as Draco and Harry approached the lot. "I'm glad you were able to come down."<p>

"Hey Neville, I'm surprised to see you here." Draco said, giving the man a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, since classes are out for winter hols, I thought I would help out Pomona." Neville said.

"Pomona?" Harry asked, with a quirk of his head.

"Right, sorry." Neville said with a slight blush. "Professor Sprout. She runs this lot. It has Pumpkins in the fall, Christmas trees in the winter, and various other plants throughout the rest of the year. Mostly for Hogwarts. She took the place over when she retired."

"Oh that's brilliant! I had no idea." Harry said, beginning to walk on to the lot with Draco right behind him.

"Yeah, she seems to really enjoy it." Neville said. "So, is there anything specific you guys want?"

Draco wasn't sure what Neville meant at first. A Christmas tree was a Christmas tree, surely so. But as they went further into the lot, he began to realize the entire place was fantastic. There were trees of every size and shape, in more colors than Draco had ever seen on a Christmas tree. Everywhere they looked was a sea of silver and green, purple and blue, red and white. There were fairy lights, flying Angels, multi colored ornaments, and star tree toppers. There were trains running between people's feet and children running around everywhere in their puffy robes and too long scarves. Just seeing it all made Draco feel cheerful and festive.

"Wow," Draco said, not able to stop looking around at the spectacle, "I had no idea there were so many different kinds of trees."

Neville laughed, and when Draco looked over he seemed rather proud. "Yes, well, normally there aren't. But Pomona and I have been working on them for months. We have every kind you could ever want."

"Too bad you don't have any that don't shed." Harry said, giving Draco a shove on the shoulder and a smile.

"Well, I don't have any that don't shed exactly," Neville started with a smile, "but we do have ones whose fallen needles vanish as soon as they hit the floor."

Harry and Draco began laughing as soon as the words were out of Neville's mouth. "Well, I'm glad we had that argument earlier." Draco said to Harry once they caught their breath. Neville simply looked at them curiously.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "I suppose you're right." Harry then turned toward Neville. "Right. Let's see those then."

Neville beamed as he led them towards the back of the lot. While they walked, Harry and Neville talked about the specifics of the charm he and Professor Sprout used to enchant the various trees, but Draco hardly listened. He was far too captivated by the grounds. As with most things in the Wizarding world, the lot was much larger than it initially appeared. Here and there stood small structures selling things like candy and cocoa, there was a patch near the back where Draco suspected the halloween pumpkins would grow in the fall that was rather sparse now, and to the left was an area filled with children all waiting in line to meet Santa Claus. After a few minutes of walking, Neville turned into an area to the right with many different trees surrounded by people.

"Alright here we are." Neville said, coming to a stop. "All the ones in this section have the charm on them. They are a bit pricer than the rest of the trees."

"That's fine. It's worth it if I don't have to count on my boyfriends ability to clean something." Harry teased.

"I resent that." Draco said. "I'll have you know, I clean all of our dishes."

"Oh yes, Draco," Harry said, giving Draco's hand a brief squeeze, "You cast amazing charms and have magic clean for you."

Neville laughed when Draco pouted and shook his head. "Well at least you won't have to worry about that now with these trees."

"You truly are a life-saver, Nev." Harry said.

Just then, a young girl in a bright pink dress and white coat walked up to them. She couldn't have been more than six and had a huge smile on her face. She walked straight up to Neville, who had not yet noticed she was there, and she tugged on the leg of his trousers. "Sir, I found my Christmas tree. Mommy says I should ask you to come help me send it home to Daddy."

Neville turned to the girl, surprised but smiling warmly. "That's right sweetheart, I can help you." Neville shot them an apologetic look.

"Go on ahead, we can find a tree on our own." Draco said, trying not to laugh as the little girl began tugging Neville's hand in what Draco assumed was the direction of her mommy.

"Alright, well just let me know when you find one you like, and we will arrange to have it sent over to your flat." Neville said, before turning around completely and and allowing himself to be led away.

"Alone at last then." Draco said, walking towards the tree line. "Now, where to start?"

As they walked through the trees, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's. "I'm not sure what I want this year." Harry said, as he ran his other hand over the needles of the closest tree. It happened to be a silvery Douglas fir that was easily 7 feet tall. "I know last year we got that noble fir, but it's branches didn't hold the ornaments as well. The year before we had that blue spruce. That one was pretty nice, but it didn't smell enough like Christmas."

"I agree." Draco said as they made their way toward the nearby patch of grand firs, most of them towering high above their heads. "I really want to get a nice, tall tree with rich green needles and a potent Christmas smell."

Harry laughed as they looked at a shorter purple tree. "You mean you don't want a multicolor tree that screams look how gay we are?"

Draco glared ineffectively at Harry. "Absolutely not." He then leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear as they watched a rather portly witch struggle to drag her two daughters away from a display of glittery, pink trees that seemed to play deck the halls on their swinging bells. "I just can't believe how tacky some people are."

Harry just laughed.

After looking at and dismissing several more trees, they rounded a corner and both Harry and Draco's breath caught. In the corner there was a beautiful tree that seemed to have been almost forgotten. It was a bit shorter than all of the ones around it and not as brilliant green as some, but Dravo knew it was the perfect tree for them. It was thin with upturned branches and a rich blue green. The needles were spread evenly and left enough room between them for Draco and Harrys ornaments that they had collected over the years as they traveled or if one of them had gone on vacation and brought one home. But the best part were the lights, the entire thing was lit up with cool white fairy lights, which sparkled and danced and appeared like falling snow. The tree was perfect.

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled. "That's the one."

They both quickly went over to the tree, and found that it was a Fraser fir. It has a strong but not overpowering scent, soft but firm needles, and looked like it would have no problem holding up their decorations. Up close, the fairy lights twinkled even more and there was faux snow lightly dusted on the branches.

"Oh, Draco, it's perfect." Harry said, smiling.

When Draco looked at Harry, his breath caught again. The lights were casting a faint glow on Harry's face and their light was reflected in his emerald eyes. The snow had left a few flakes on his eyelashes and in his hair, and the smile on his face was so childlike in wonder that Draco would have thought the man had never seen a Christmas tree before. It was all hopelessly endearing. Without trying, Harry managed to make Draco fall in love with him all over again. 'Perfect' was the exact word that came to Draco's mind as well, though he no longer cared much about the tree. "Yes, it really is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys so much for being patient with me getting this up. Trying to write a chapter every 2 days is a lot when you have quizzes and finals and papers. Hooray for college. The good news is, the semester is just about over so I will be able to be more consistent, especially with the last few chapter. Anyways, there will be another chapter up later today or possibly early tomorrow, depending on how much I get done. As always, thank you guys for reading and I love you all.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Weather Outside is Frightful**

Draco was freezing down to his bones as he and Harry trudged their way up through the wet, falling snow towards the closest apparition point. Unfortunately, for some gods forsaken reason, the bloody Ministry of Magic thought it was a good idea to throw a Christmas party for a bunch of witches and wizards in the middle of sodding downtown Muggle London. The wind was howling through the trees and sending the snow spiraling through the air and pelting them with the freezing ice from every side. The entire thing had made Draco extremely cross.

"Whoever the fuck thought it was a good idea to have the ministry Christmas party be a bloody outdoor ice skating party must be barmy." Draco exclaimed as another gust of wind smacked him with snow dislodged from a nearby roof. "We live in London not Cancun."

Harry shivered visibly as snow dripped down the back of his coat and he shoved his hands deeper into its pockets. "I know Draco, but what was I supposed to do? Not show up?"

Draco scowled. "Precisely," he stated. Wasn't it obvious? "I didn't think you to be the type to follow the orders of a mad king."

Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled himself nearer to Draco, trying to steal his warmth. "I can't not go, Draco, you know that. We go over this every year," Harry said with a sigh.

Draco was fully aware. The very first year he and harry had been together, Harry had asked Draco to be his date to the annual Christmas party. They had been together for months by then, and most people at the Ministry had long ago gotten past their prejudices towards Draco, so he figured the party wouldn't be that bad. He could not have been more wrong.

"Yes Harry, I am fully aware that your attendance is required at the torture event of the century," Draco said with a sneer. "But you are Harry sodding Potter! You saved us all from certain death. Well, not me, but the muggleborns and supporters, of course. Doesn't that earn you some sway?" Draco knew he was being petulant, yet could not seem to find it in himself to care.

"Seriously, why do we have to have the exact same conversation every year," Harry said, exasperated. "I will tell you now, you will threaten to not come next year, I will tell you that you don't have to if you don't want to, you will pout the rest of the way home, and then next year we will do it all over again. It's a tired argument and I am just as cold and cranky as you are so can we skip it this year?"

Draco was shocked at Harry's brashness. While it was true they had this argument a lot, it wasn't like Harry to push him like this. But Draco refused to show he was hurt. He had far too much pride for that. So, he decided it was in his best interest to skip straight to the pouting part of the evening. "Fine then." And with that, Draco sped up. The the apparition point was only a bit ahead, and if he hurried he could easily apparate home and to their room a solid two minutes before Harry even got there.

As he stormed off, he thought back on the party. Really, it hadn't been all bad this year. Someone had convinced Shaklebolt to move on from the overrated canapés and formal robes in the ballroom of one fancy hotel or another to a less formal ice skating rink in London. The schmoozing and small talk had been greatly cut down, and Draco had managed to only fall on his arse twice. But he couldn't help hating being around the Ministry officials. They were all stuffy and high strung, which he got more than enough of working at Gringotts. Add to that the extreme weather and the need for privacy, and Draco instantly turned into a brat.

As he reached the apparition point, he turned to see Harry trudging slowly, quite a ways back from Draco, and looking at the ground. A stab of guilt went through Draco's stomach. He knew Harry had no choice but to go every year. He was the head of the Auror department and had to put on a good example for his employees. It wasn't his fault that most of the people he worked with were about as exciting as watching a leaky faucet. But Draco was still wounded and still had too much pride. Harry had been rude after all. So, with a flick of his hand and ignoring the guilt in his core, he went home.

The second he was inside, he headed for the bathroom. Perhaps a warm shower would help ease the tension and make him more rational. Stepping into the too hot stream, he tried to push his thoughts away from his fight. There was no point in dwelling on it right now, and since they were both to stubborn to apologize there was a good chance this cold treatment would last all night.

Yet, as loathe as he was to admit it, Draco felt guilty. Maybe he had over reacted. Yes, Harry had been rude, but it wasn't as if Draco was perfect. And he was definitely being a bit of a git. Draco didn't do well with being cold and tired. Maybe, at least this one time, he could swallow his pride and apologize. It was almost Christmas after all, and the last thing he wanted to do was fight with his boyfriend over Christmas. Getting out of the shower, he sighed. Looking in the mirror, he shook his head, gathered up what little courage he had, and got dressed to go find Harry.

As he stepped out of the steamy bathroom, he was greeted by the smell of the chocolate and smiled. Damn Gryffindors and their comforts. He headed straight for the kitchen, and was surprised too see it empty. Puzzled, he made his way to the living room and found Harry stoking the fire with two steaming mugs on the coffee table. The sight made Draco smile.

"Hi there," Draco said. Harry didn't turn around. "I see you made cocoa."

"Very astute," said Harry, with just a hint of mocking in his tone.

"Is one for me?" Draco asked, knowing full well it was. He didn't want to be presumptuous though.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No Draco, I frequently enjoy making two cups so I can alternate which one I drink from." Harry stood as he spoke and dusted the soot from his trousers and shoved the extra cocoa into Draco's hand. "Of course one's for you, bloody tosser."

As Draco wrapped his fingers around his favorite mug, he let the comforting warmth wrap around him as he steeled himself for what he was going to say.

"Harry I-"

"Um Draco-"

"Go ahead."

"Sorry, you can-"

"No it's-"

"No you go-"

Realizing they were both just going to keep talking over each other, both men collapsed on to the couch in a fit of laughter. When Draco could finally breathe again, he took Harry's hands in his own. They were freezing cold, so Draco rubbed them between his own. "Harry, I'm sorry. I was being a bloody wanker back there. It really wasn't your fault."

Harry smiled and rubbed his thumb absently over the back of Draco's thumb. "Thank you for apologizing, but it's really not needed." Harrys smile fell a bit and he looked away. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I know how you get with these parties."

Draco laughed. "Yes, well, it really wasn't necessary for me to get so bloody histrionic about the whole thing."

"Yeah, but I know you," Harry said pleadingly. "I know you can get dramatic and cranky, and Ministry functions don't help that."

"Even still," Draco started, before being cut off.

"No, Draco," Harry said, looking very seriously into Draco's eyes. "I know you. Better than anyone. I know you hate getting too cold. I know you hate the Ministry. I know not to push you. I know how to avoid this."

Draco smiled and ran a hand down Harry's cheek, making the other man's eyes flutter closed momentarily. Draco smiled wider. "It's really alright. I was overreacting." Draco pressed a small kiss to Harry's temple. "Besides, you can't not fight with someone. It happens. And you were cranky too. Especially after that Goldstein git spilled his red wine all over your nice new robes."

Harry smiled, before twisting around, pulling Draco's arm with him to rest his back on Draco's chest, and taking a long sip of his cocoa. "That was awful. I don't even think your old house elf could get that damn stain out."

Draco laughed and began stroking his hands through Harry's impossibly soft mess of hair. "You underestimate her abilities," Draco teased.

Harry snorted, but otherwise didn't respond. Finally Draco took a sip of his cocoa, only to be hit in the back of the throat with a hot, cinnamon flavor that made him cough up a puff of smoke. "Did you spike these with firewhiskey?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I thought we could use some. Warm the bones and whatnot," Harry said, gesturing to the room with his free hand as he did so.

Draco took another sip. "Good call."

For a while, the two men say wrapped up in each other, staring at the fire. Draco pulled his hand languidly through Harry's hair and tried to imagine how he got so lucky as both men slowly drained their mugs. Something about the air around them seemed stilled, as if they could stay suspended in this moment forever. Sometimes Draco wished they could. Being with Harry, like this, was something he never could have imagined being so incredible in school. And yet here they were, tangled up in each other, drinking cocoa, and there is no where else in the world he would rather be. When life was like this, it was easy for Draco to believe his life was perfect.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said, very softly into Harry's ear.

Harry sat up and turned toward Draco, a dreamy look in his eyes. As he did, he took both of their near empty mugs and put them on the side table before crawling over to straddle Draco's waist. Harry put his hands on either side of Draco's face and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. It wasn't difficult for Draco to lose himself in the kiss, hands tangled in black hair, bodies pressed together tight, nails scraping over backs, tongues battling for dominance. It was all heady and dizzying and Draco wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or Harry making him feel drunk. Even after all these years, there was nothing like kissing this man.

As Harry pulled back slightly, his green eyes were dark with lust and his lips were swollen and bruised. A small smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips and he slowly moved his hands to Draco's shirt, unbuttoning each clasp, one by one. When the shirt was off, Harry's hands slipped over Draco's chest and made him shiver. Harry pressed a line of kisses down his bare chest and slowly eased the shirt from Draco's shoulders, pulling a low moan from Draco's throat.

Draco was much more impatient than Harry, and quickly tugged the jumper from Harry's back. Harry had an amazing body that drove Draco nuts. He couldn't help but feel the blood pool in his groin as their bodies moved together. Draco's heart was speeding through his chest and both their breathing was horse and ragged. It was like being a teenager again. Somehow, without being entirely sure how, both of their trousers would up on the floor and they were only separated by a thin layer of fabric. The effect nearly spilled Draco over the edge right there. No matter how much time went by, Harry would always be the person who could drive Draco to the edge of insanity and make it feel like heaven.

"Ok, ok," Draco said, around panting breaths. "As much as I enjoy this, I'm getting far too old to shag on the couch in this awkward of a position, don't you think?"

Harry laughed before placing dew covered forehead on Draco's shoulder. I suppose you're right," Harry said, removing himself back to his side of the couch, but leaving his legs draped over Draco's legs. He took another long sip from the mug that was long cold, and winced as the cold liquid met his tongue. Draco couldn't help watching Harry's throat bob up and down as he swallowed and Draco's mouth went dry.

Draco decided to stop thinking. He pulled Harry back onto him roughly, making the now empty mug clatter across the floor. Draco hardly heard it, and he suspect Harry didn't either. Draco could taste the cold cocoa on Harry's tongue and the whiskey on his lips. Their lips crashed together and they pushed into each other hard. Both of them were moaning and pulling and tasting each other's skin.

They nipped at ears and throats, pulled at hair, dragged fingers down backs. Draco was certain they would both wind up covered in bruises and scratches, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Without ever removing the last of their clothes, they pressed against each other with enthusiasm. Draco could feel the heat building everywhere and tingles spreading over every inch of his skin. He couldn't tell where his breath started and Harry's ended and he felt like the room was spinning around them both. Sweat was pooling on the small of his back and both of their cries grew louder. And then, before he knew what was happening, Draco was falling over the edge. As he did, his vision swam and his body felt like it would explode. He dug his nails into Harry's arse as he rode out the final waves of his orgasm, and as he did Harry gripped Draco's hair right as he did the same.

Both men lay panting, completely spent, sprawled out together refining their sanity. As they did, Draco drew his nails lightly up and down Harry's sides. As they both came back down to earth, Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Merlin Harry," Draco started, planting a kiss on the other man's shoulder, "you don't even have to touch me."

"I know." Harry said, pulling back and smiling at Draco with hazy eyes. "You really are something."

After a moment, Draco became painfully aware of their current state, and he cast a quick cleaning charm on them both. Harry again twisted into Draco's chest, and pulled the quilt from the back of the couch around them both. As they looked outside they saw it had, again, started to snow. Draco smiled into Harry's hair. Draco could feel himself slipping, and didn't even mind how much his back was going to hurt in the morning. Lying here like this, with Harry, in front of a fire was absolute bliss and he had no intention of spoiling it by getting into a cold bed.

Just as Draco was beginning to drive off to sleep, he heard Harry's soft, sleepy voice. "I love you too, Draco."

Draco smiled as he let sleep overtake him and they drifted off together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has been so patient with this chapter coming out. I was supposed to post a chapter every other day, but unfortunately my laptop hard drive fried on me (just in time for finals) and I haven't been able to write. The chapters from here on out will be slow coming until I can get a new hard drive because I have to write them on my phone. It's doable but not very fast or efficient. After they are written I then have to find time on my mom's computer (thank god for incognito mode) to get them posted.<strong>

**I'm sorry I missed my Christmas deadline and will likely miss my New Year's deadline as well, but this fic will be finished as soon as I can. As always thanks for reading, and I love you all.**


End file.
